Dark Snow
by Moonview
Summary: Based on Frozen, and is humanized TFP. Bumblebee and Dawnfire are the prince and princess of Kaon. However, Bumblebee has a problem, he was born with the ability to control snow and shadows. when Dawnfire finds out he runs away, accidentally tossing the kingdom into an eternal winter night. Can Dawnfire get her brother to reverse this dark winter or is Kaon doomed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own frozen or TFP.**

It was night in the kingdom of Kaon. Most were fast asleep, all except for one little four year old girl with blonde hair, still in its pigtails, and bright sky blue eyes.

Dawnfire sat at her window watching the northern lights dance across the sky. Suddenly an idea popped in her head, and she darted out of her room. Sneaking across the hallway, she opened a black and yellow door.

In the large room there was another bed, with another small form laying in it.

Dawnfire peaked up next to the bed, trying to see if the form was awake. "Psst! Bumblebee!"

The form groaned and turned away.

With a slight frown, she climbed onto the tall bed, sat on the form, and started shaking it. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"'Fire go back to sleep," the form mumbled.

"I can't!" she said pulling the covers away, to reveal a six year old boy with black hair that had random golden streaks. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake! So we need to play!"

Bumblebee's eyelids opened to reveal ice blue eyes. Sitting up he glared at his sister. "How about you play by yourself!" he said, pushing her off the bed. Then he went back to bed.

Dawnfire hit the floor with a soft thud. Glowering in disappointment that her brother didn't want to play. Suddenly a smile spread across her face as an idea hit her. Climbing back onto the bed she sat next to her brother. "Do you want to build a shadowcon?"

Opening his eyes, Bumblebee allowed a smile to cross his face. His sister knew him too well.

-.-

"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" Dawnfire exclaimed trying to drag 'Bee behind her.

"Dawn! You need to be quiet we don't want to wake Mom and Dad!" Bumblebee said shushing his sister.

They ran down the stairs into the throne room. Dawnfire was jumping up and down in excitement. "Do the magic! Do the magic!"

"Alright," 'bee said and a blue ball of snow appeared in his hands. "Ready?" Dawnfire nodded eagerly. "Ok, then." 'Bee smiled and tossed the ball up into the air. It exploded and dozens of blue snowflakes fell down around them.

"This is amazing!" Dawnfire shouted in excitement.

"If you like that, then watch this!" 'Bee smiled. Placing a foot in front of him, ice spread across the floor, and shadows spread around the room giving it an eerie blue glow from the magic, the northern lights, and the moon.

Dawnfire laughed as she started to slide away. Quickly Bumblebee grabbed her and brought her to the foot of their father's throne. Turning around 'Bee made the snowy form of a predicon, then moving shadows he created two wings and the eyes.

"Hi I'm Prediking! And I like warm hugs!" Bumblebee said using his power to move the limbs.

"I luv you Prediking!" Dawnfire exclaimed hugging the predicon.

Standing behind Prediking 'Bee began pushing them around the room, causing Dawnfire to laugh happily.

"Let's do sledding!" Dawnfire exclaimed a few minutes later. With a smile Bumblebee ran up to the throne area and created a giant slide with a pile of snow at the bottom.

Shortly afterwards they both sat on the top of the slide. "Ready?" Bumblebee asked, and got a series of nods in return. With a grin 'Bee pushed them down the slide.

When they got to the bottom, Dawnfire leapt off her brother's lap and into the snow pile. Then with a grin she jumped forwards into the air. "Catch me!" Without a second thought Bumblebee created a snow pile for her to land on. "Again!" she yelled and 'Bee did the same thing.

After a few more the piles were getting taller, and Dawnfire was getting faster. "Wait!" 'Bee shouted becoming panicked. "Slow down!"

Ignoring her brother's pleas Dawnfire kept going, and missed her brother lose his balance and fall.

"Dawn!" Bumblebee shouted seeing her jump. In an attemot to catch her, 'Bee tossed out some magic, but instead of catching her, it hit her head and sent her tumbling to the ground. "'Fire!" Racing to her side he put her head in his lap. To his horror a piece of her hair turned black. "MOM! DAD!" he shouted in fear,a nd his power reacted to his emotions. The shadows began to snuff out every bit of light in the room, and ice began to climb over everything. "You're ok Dawn. I got you."

A few moments later king Firestorm and Queen Nightstriker burst though the frozen doors.

"Bumblebee! What have you done! This is getting out of hand!" Firestorm shouted.

"I-it was an accident," Bumblebee whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Nightstriker picked up the unconscious Dawnfire. "She's as cold as ice!" she gasped.

"I know where we need to go," Firestorm said. He ran to the library and pulled out a map. Almost immediately afterwards they were riding their horses into the forest.

After a bit of riding they arrived in a warm, beautiful glade.

"Help! Please! It's my daughter," Firestorm called out. Suddenly some of the trees transformed into beautiful women and the rocks into men.

"It's the king!"

"And the queen, prince, and princess."

"What are they doing here?"

Suddenly all the talking stopped, and the crowd parted. An old man walked through, and stopped before them. "Your Highness," he said with a slight bow, before he kneeled down and grabbed 'Bee's hand. "Born with the power or cursed?"

"Born, and it's getting stronger," the king answered.

"Bring her here," he said. The queen did as the old nymph asked. He placed a hand on her head. "You're lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart isn't as easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must," the king said.

"I propose we remove all magic, even memories of it. To be safe." They watched as Dawnfire's memories appeared and changed, then the old man gathered them in his hand and gently pressed them back into her head. Dawnfire's expression of discomfort changed to one of peace, and the king and queen relaxed. "She'll be alright."

"So she won't remember I have powers?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's for the best son," Firestrom told him.

"Listen to me Bumblebee," the old man said, and an image of an older Bumblebee appeared surrounded by people, using his magic a giant blue snowflake appeared above them. "Your power will only continue to grow. There is beauty in it, but also great danger." The blue snowflake turned to black and red icy spikes spreading out, and the people began to point at 'Bee then leapt at him. Bumblebee hid himself in his mother's gown with a gasp of fear. "You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy."

"No!" the king exclaimed worried for his son's life. "He'll learn to control it I'm sure. Until then we'll lock the gates, reduce the staff, limit his contact with people, and keep his powers secret from everyone, including Dawnfire."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own TFP or Frozen. I do own the king and queen names in this story they're my OCs.**

Dawnfire ran to the window to make sure she actually saw what she thinks she did. She was right. ~Snow! It's snowing!~ she thought in excitement. ~Maybe 'Bee will play with me!~

Sliding up to a yellow, blue, and black door she knocked. "Bumblebee?" she asked.

_Do you want to build a snowcon?_

_C'mon let's go and play!_

She tried peaking underneath his door.

_I never see you anymore _

_Come out the door_

_It's like you've gone away!_

_We used to be best buddies _

_And now we aren't_

_I wish you'd tell me why!_

_Do you want to build a snowcon?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowcon_

"Go away Dawn!" Bumblebee snapped through his door.

_Ok bye_

Bumblebee sat at his window looking outside. Without realizing it, he put his hands on the window, and shadows covered part of it. Seeing what he'd done Bumblebee hastily pulled his hands away.

Once he was sure Dawnfire had left, he ran to his parents' room.

"The gloves will help," his father said putting them on. "See. Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show."

-.-

An eight year old Dawnfire ran down to the library, she knew if she was fast enough she could catch her brother. One of the servants told her that he was down there.

Peaking in Dawnfire sees a ten year old Bumblebee sitting on one of the plush couches in there reading a book. With a grin she sneaked up on her usually alert brother, and jumped out at him.

_Do you wanna build a snowcon?_

"Ahh!" Bumblebee jumped up startled. "Not now, 'Fire." He got up with a sigh, put up the book and left.

She quickly used a secret passage and grabbed her bike.

_Or ride our bikes around the halls?_

She rode by him just as he reached the top of the stairs. Since she was going forwards, she ended up going down the stairs, and landed in a surprised knight's arms, she gave a thumbs up to say 'she's alright.'

Bumblebee just stared at her, worry apparent in his eyes, but he was shaking his head slightly. At the sight of the thumbs up he went to his room.

_I think some company is overdue_

_I've started talking to the pictures on the walls_

_It's getting really lonely_

_All these empty rooms_

_Just watching the hours tick by!_

She laid in a room at the bottom of a grandfather clock, and "tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock," was all that could be heard.

Meanwhile Bumblebee was in his room, with their parents, having a heart attack.

"I'm scared!" he said turning away from the corner of his room that was now frozen and darker than the rest of his bright room. "It's getting stronger!" He looked at his gloved hands in fear.

"Getting upset will only make it worse calm down," Firestorm said reaching for his son.

"NO! Don't touch me!" Bumblebee snapped pulling back. "Please. I don't want to hurt you."

-.-

A now eleven year old Dawnfire ran past Bumblebee's room. She stopped for a moment and looked at the door, but then turned and continued on her way. She ran to her parents' room and gave both of them a hug.

"See you in two weeks," she said, giving them a quick kiss and another hug.

"Be a good girl Dawn," Firestorm said.

"Don't worry I will. Love you both!" she happily replied.

"Love you too Dawn," they both responded giving her forehead a kiss.

-.-

Dawnfire sat at the top of the stairs, watching her parents prepare to leave for a royal business thingy. To her surprise she saw Bumblebee walk up to both of them.

"Do you have to go?" he whispered as he hugged them.

"You'll be fine 'Bee," Nightstriker said giving her son a kiss on his forehead. "We love you."

"Love you too," he smiled. "Be safe."

"Since when was it your job to worry about us son?" Firestorm laughed as they were about to walk out the door. "We'll be fine. Both of you just need to know that we love you no matter what." Both children smiled at this and said they loved them too.

Little did they know that was the last time they'd ever see their parents.

-.-

The news came a few days later. The king and queen of Kaon were dead. The entire kingdom showed up for the funeral…well all except the prince.

Dawnfire walked up to Bumblebee's door and knocked. She became extremely worried about him, he shut himself away in his room since the news was delivered, and wouldn't let anyone in, and he barely ate the food the servants left for him. "Bumblebee?"

_Please I know you're in there_

_People are asking where you've been_

_They say have courage_

_And I'm trying to_

_I'm right out here for you_

_Just let me in_

_We only have each other_

_It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you wanna build a snowcon?_

With that said, she slid her back down the front of his door, wrapped her arms around her knees and cried.

On the other side, Bumblebee sat there listening. No matter how much he wanted to console his sister, he couldn't open that door. His room was demolished the second he entered after hearing the news. Ice covered everything and the force it came out at literally shredded his bed and curtains. The room was almost pitch black, except for the dim glow of the snowflakes hovering in the air. Just like Dawnfire, he curled up and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own either TFP or Frozen.**

**_Three years later_**

The streets of Kaon were busier than they'd been in a long time. Hundreds, from commoners to royalty were wanting to see the coronation of a new king.

Meanwhile a certain Kaon princess was still fast asleep.

"Princess Dawnfire. Princess Dawnfire!" a servant shouted knocking.

"Huh? What?" Dawnfire sat up, her eyes still closed, and her hair looked like she went through a tornado.

"Sorry to wake you ma'am, but today's the big day time to get ready."

"Ready for what?" she asked still ninety percent asleep.

"Your brother's coronation, ma'am."

"Yes, my brother's coronation," she mumbled, before she suddenly was fully awake. "It's coronation day!" Leaping out of bed, she slipped on her new yellow and orange gown, and started racing through the castle halls.

_The window is open!_

_So's that door!_

_I didn't know they did that anymore!_

_Who knew we owned a thousand salad plates!_

She picked up a china plate, before setting it back down in one of the piles.

_For years I've roamed these empty halls_

_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

_Finally they're opening up the gates!_

She ran up to a knight armor set, and shook its hand, only to have its arm fall off. She looked around worried that someone saw and attempted to put the arm back, before running off again.

_There'll be actual real live people_

_Honestly I'm scared_

_But how am I so ready for this change!_

She jumped onto a window cleaner stand, and pulled herself up to where she could see over the castle wall.

_For the first time in forever_

_There'll be music _

_There'll be light_

_For the first time in forever_

_I'll actually dance throughout the night!_

She then raced to the gardens, and sat by some ducklings.

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_

_But I think I'm in that zone_

_But for the first time in forever_

_I won't be alone_

One ducking hopped in her lap. "I can't wait to meet everyone! What if I meet the one?!" she said. With a huge grin she ran back into the ballroom.

_Tonight imagine me gown and all_

_Fetchingly draped against the wall_

_A picture of sophisticated grace. Pff._

_Suddenly I see him standing there_

_A beautiful stranger tall and fair_

_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face_

_But then we'll laugh and talk all evening_

_Which is totally bizarre_

_Nothing like the life I've had so far_

She grabbed an unwitting knight, and danced with him around the room. Then with a final twirl, she ran to the royal art gallery, leaving a confused knight with his friends laughing at him.

_For the first time in forever_

_There'll be magic _

_There'll be fun_

_For the first time in forever_

_I could be noticed by someone_

She began to copy what all the girls in the paintings were doing as she jumped from couch to couch.

_And I know this is totally crazy_

_To think I'd find romance_

_But for the first time in forever_

_At least I have a chance_

Meanwhile, Bumblebee was in his room preparing for his coronation.

Most people remember him as the adorable little boy from before the gates closed, now he was a handsome young man, the kind that'd make most women weak in the knees.

He ran a hand over his black and blonde hair, to make sure it stays back like it's supposed to. Walking over to the window, he sees the people from all over Cybertron come gather in front of the gates.

_Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good boy you always have to be_

He hesitantly removed his black and yellow gloves and grabbed a candlestick and a jewelry box sent by a suitor.

_Conceal don't feel_

_Put on a show_

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know_

Ice quickly spread onto the items and he quickly set them back down. ~Maybe they'll let me keep the gloves~ he thought hopefully as he put them back on.

_But it's only for today_

Dawnfire sprinted down the steps towards the gates.

_It's only for today!_

Bumblebee walked up to his bedroom doors.

_It's agony to wait_

Dawnfire stopped right in front of the gates.

_It's agony to wait!_

"Tell the guards to open up the gates!" 'Bee ordered swinging the doors open. He began walking down the hall to the balcony. While Dawnfire went out to explore.

_For the first time in forever Don't let them in don't let them see_

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of! Be the good boy you always have to be_

_A chance to change my only world! Conceal _

_A chance to find true love! Conceal don't let them know_

_I know it can't be tomorrow_

_So it has to be today!_

_For the first time in forever_

_For the first time in forever_

_Nothing's in my way!_

Dawnfire sprinted down the docks, before something collided with her. "Ahh!" She stumbled back into a dingy almost sending her and it into the water. The only thing that stopped it was the horse putting its leg in. "Hey," Dawnfire said removing the tarp from her head. Looking up she saw a handsome man, probably a year or two older than her brother. He had a dark red hair, and wore a crimson vest.

"Primus! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?!" he asked apparently alarmed.

"Hey…" she said sheepishly. "Oh! No I'm fine."

He dismounted and helped her up. "Thank goodness…oh! I'm Prince Knockout of Praxis." He gave a slight bow.

"Princess Dawnfire of Kaon," she responded curtsying.

"Princess?" he said eyes widening in surprise, and hastily got on one knee. "My lady!" This movement, however, almost sent the boat into the water. Once again, Knockout saved Dawnfire from falling into the ocean. "Sorry," he said helping her up.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled.

"Knockout! There you are. Don't disappear on us like that!"

They both turned to see a group riding towards them.

"Let me introduce you to my friends," Knockout said. "the loudmouth in black and white is Prince Barricade of Iacon, and the one in purple is his older brother Prince Soundwave. The girl in violet is Princess Moonrose of Iacon. The two behind them are their parents, and iacon's co-rulers. The one in gray is King Megatron, Barricade's and Soundwave's dad. And the one in blue and red is Optimus Prime, Moonrose's dad."

"Hello," Dawnfire said with a curtsy.

"Now that's out of the way, let me formally apologize for hitting the princess of Kaon with my horse," he said, causing all their eyes to widen.

"You what?!" Megatron said. "Knockout please tell me I heard wrong, and that you did not hit Kaon's princess with your horse!"

"I'd be lying if I did," he answered.

"Knockout-" Optimus started before Dawnfire cut him off.

"Forgive me for interrupting your majesty, but it's fine. I'm not hurt. If it was my brother it'd be yikes! 'Cause well, you know," she said stepping off the boat. She stood there shyly for a second, before she heard the bells. "The bells! The coronation! I have to go! Bye!" With that she sprinted away.

"Bye," Knocout said and his horse lifted its hoof. "Oh no," was all he managed to get out before he fell in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own TFP of Frozen.**

Dawnfire stood next to her brother as the coronation continued. She couldn't help but notice that he seemed paler than usual and seemed to be sweating a bit. ~He's probably nervous~ Looking around she saw Knockout and the others sitting nearby. They all smiled and gave her a small wave, and she did the same in return, before turning back to the ceremony.

Bumblebee looked calm and collected on the outside (well mostly), but inside he was a nervous wreck. The fear that he would lose control was almost overwhelming him; if he could he'd go hide under a rock at the moment.

Bowing down the priest placed his crown on his head, and presented the scepter and the strange ball thing, whose name 'Bee couldn't remember to save his life.

As he reaches out to take the items, the priest interrupted. "Your Majesty, the gloves."

~At least I hoped~ With an inaudible sigh, Bumblebee removed the black gloves, and took the objects with his bare hands. Turning towards the audience, they all stood up in respect, but he didn't notice. He held his breath, trying in vain to stop the tremble in his hands. Glancing down, 'Bee noticed ice starting to develop. To his relief, the words that officially made him king ended; he wasn't sure if he could hold back anymore. As the familiar feel of his gloves came back onto his hands, he relaxed, but not by much.

-.-

That evening there was a grand celebration. All the royals and nobility were dancing, talking, and drinking the night away in the ballroom, while all the commoners did the same in the courtyard and throughout the city.

"King Bumblebee of Kaon," the head servant, Stormbreaker, announced as the young king calmly walked in. "Princess Dawnfire of Kaon." The princess hastily rushed to front looking rather ungraceful, and stood off to the side. Seeing this, Stormbreaker rolled his eyes, and moved her next to the king. The people clapped seeing the two siblings together, and went back to enjoying the party.

"Hey," 'Bee said.

"Hey? Hey me?" Dawnfire asked.

"Yes you, 'Fire," he said with a small laugh. "So this is what a party's like?"

"It's warmer than I thought," Dawnfire blurted.

"And what's that awesome smell?" 'Bee asked.

The both sniffed the air at the same time. "Chocolate," they said looking at each other and quietly laughing.

Dawnfire was about to say something, but Stormbreaker came up with a man in a grey and red vest, and had dark brown and red hair. "Your Majesty, the prince of Vase."

"It's Vos!" the newcomer snapped. "It's Prince Starscream of Vos Your Highness. And as your closest partner in trade, it's only proper I offer you the first dance of the evening."

Bumblebee almost spit out his drink. "Is there some tradition I missed in Vos? Because I'm pretty sure…" 'Bee started looking very confused.

"Oh! You thought! I'm sorry I should've made myself clearer, I was only meaning my sister," Starscream said looking very embarrassed.

"That makes a lot more sense, but unfortunately I don't dance," 'Bee said before a mischievious smirk spread across his face. "But my sister does."

"Well then, lucky you," Starscream grabbed Dawnfire and dragged her onto the floor; much to her objection.

"Sorry sis," 'Bee said trying not to laugh.

"Hello King Bumblebee."

Turning Bumblebee found himself face to face with Optimus Prime, and his brother/co-ruler Megatron. "Hello," he said politely, after stopping himself from bowing. Kings do not bow to each other.

"Nervous?" Megatron asked with a smirk.

"You have no idea," 'Bee said with a small laugh.

-.-

Dawnfire walked back to her brother to see him talking to the Iacon rulers. "Hey," she said out of breath.

"Enjoy your dance with Starscream?" Bumbebee laughed walking over to her.

"He was energetic for a guy in six inch heels," she said grabbing her foot.

"Are you alright?" 'Bee laughed.

"I'm great! I wish it could be like this all the time," Dawnfire smiled.

Bumblebee smiled back. "Me too…but it can't," he said, his smile fading.

"Why not?" she reached out ot her usually elusive brother, only to have him whip away hand up.

"It just can't!" His tone said it was the end of discussion.

"Excuse me," Dawnfire said looking down as she walked away, a stray tear falling down her face. As she walked someone bumped into her, almost causing her to fall, if it wasn't for the hand that caught her.

"Glad I caught you," Knockout said smiling down at the surprised princess. "

"Knockout, thanks for the save," she said in relief as he lead her onto the dancefloor.

Bumblebee watched from the sidelines, a frown forming on his face and his eyes narrowing. For once in his life he was itching to use his powers and freeze the man dancing with his little sister. ~I've got a bad feeling about this guy~

-.-

Dawnfire and Knockout sat on one of the many palace balconies, talking about their lives.

"So wait you have how many brothers?" Dawnfire asked, wanting to make sure she heard right.

"I have twelve older brothers and one sister. Four of them pretended I was invisible, literally, for three years!" Knockout said.

"That's awful," she said.

"It's what brothers do," Knockout shrugged.

"No kidding," Dawnfire sighed. "Bumblebee and I were once really close, but one day he just shut me out, and I've never known why."

"I'd never shut you out," Knockout said taking her hand.

"Can just say something crazy?" she said walking up to the balcony door.

"I love crazy."

_All my life has been a series of doors in my face!_

_Then suddenly I bump into you!_

"I was thinking the same thing!" Knockout said jumping up.

_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_

_Maybe it's the party talking_

_Or the chocolate fondue_

_But with you- But with you-_

_I see your face_

_And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_

_Love is an open door!_

They ran up onto one of the towers and chased each other around it.

_Love is an open door!_

Dawnfire was backing up and Knockout grabbed her from behind.

_Love is an open door!_

They took off their shoes and started to slide around on the palace's wooden floors.

_With you!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

_Love is an open door_

They sat on the balcony they were on earlier, and then started jumping between balconies.

_I mean it's crazy! What?_

_We finish each other's- Cookies! That's what I was gonna say!_

_I never me someone who thinks just like me!_

_Jinx!_

_Double jinx!_

_Our mental synchronization_

_Can have only one explanation_

_You and I _

_Were just meant to be_

They started dancing on a particularly large balcony that lead to her brother's room. Which if they looked inside they'd see virtually no light, and ice covered suitor gifts.

_Say goodbye- Say goodbye-_

_To the pain of the past_

_We don't have to feel it anymore!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

They ran through the stables. Dawnfire his behind one stall. Opening the stall door Knockout was surprised to see she wasn't there, only to see her open a door further down and laugh at his expression.

_Life could be so much more!_

Both wearing a huge grin they ran to the falls just outside the palace, and stopped on a sliver of land tha reached the middle of the lake.

_With you!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

_Love is an open door._

Knockout got on one knee. "Can I ask you something crazy? Will you marry me?!"

A huge grin spread across Dawnfire's face. "Can I say something even crazier?" she asked getting an eager nod in return. "Yes!"

**A/N: sorry it took so long for me to update. My life has just been hectic lately. I'll try not to wait so long in between updates.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own, TFP or Frozen**

Dawnfire and Knockout made their way through the partially drunk crowd in the ballroom.

"'Bee!" Dawnfire called out seeing her brother talking with the Iacon kings. "I mean king." She curtsied as her brother turned towards her. "Me again, may I introduce Prince Knockout of Praxis."

"Your Majesty," he said slightly bowing and 'Bee nodded in acknowledgement.

"We would like, your blessing on our marriage!" they said excitedly at the same time, holding each other.

The three kings just stared the two, completely dumbstruck. "M-marriage?" Bumblebee questioned after finding his voice.

"Yes!" Dawnfire squealed. "Of course we need a few days to plan everything. For dinner we'll obviously have salad, steak, cookies, cake, and ice cream. Oh! Would we live here?!" She said turning to Knockout.

"Here?" 'Bee said not even being heard, by the two.

"Absolutely!" Knockout smiled.

"We can invite all of your siblings to stay with us!" Dawnfire said excitedly. "I know we have the room-"

"Enough!" Bumblebee said cutting her off.

"What's wrong?" Dawnfire asked seeing her brother's frustrated expression.

"Dawn, can I talk to you? Alone?" he asked, for the first time in a very long time letting his emotions show on his face.

"No," Dawnfire answered missing 'Bee's silent plea. "Whatever you need to say, you can say to all of us."

"Fine," he said, his cold, emotionless façade falling back into place. "You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love," Dawnfire argued.

"What do you know of true love?" he asked.

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!" Dawnfire snapped.

That hit home hard for 'Bee. ~I'm only like this to protect you sis!~ As quickly as the emotion of hurt flashed across his face it vanished, almost fast enough for no one to notice.

Almost, the two Iacon kings caught the quick emotion flash and vanish, and they looked at each other concerned.

"You asked for my blessing, but the answer is no," 'Bee answered in a cold emotionless tone. "If you wish to court each other, you have my permission, but otherwise no. Now, if you'll excuse me." He began to walk away.

"My lord, if I may ease-" Knockout started, before the harsh tone of the young king cut him off.

"No! You cannot! And I think you should leave," he said continuing to walk away. Stopping for a moment he turned to a guard. "Party's over close the gates!"

"No…" Dawnfire said letting go of Knockout's arm, and running to her brother. Reaching him she grabbed his hand, only to have him yank back, leaving his glove in her hand.

"Give me my glove!" 'Bee said reaching for the glove.

"Bumblebee, please I can't live like this anymore!" Dawnfire begged.

"Then leave," he said, wrapping his arms around himself, and feeling a part of him die inside. With that he started walking away.

"What'd I ever do to you?!" Dawnfire shouted, gaining the attention of the entire ballroom.

"Enough Dawn," 'Bee said still walking away, looking very vulnerable.

"No! Why?! Why are you so cold to everyone?! Why do you shut out the world?! WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!" she screamed at him.

"DAWNFIRE! I SAID ENOUGH!" Bumblebee snapped as his temper got the better of him. Whirling around, he waved his hand out to make his point; he realized his mistake too late. Ice shot out of his hand, creating a series of razor sharp black and blue spikes, and the light in the room darkened considerably.

The entire room stared at the young king in shock, as he pressed himself against the door.

"'Bee?" Dawnfire asked in shock and fear. She never knew her brother possessed such a temper, and that he had crazy ice and shadow powers. For the first time she saw her brother express emotion and she saw: horror, fear, and shame in his eyes.

"Sorcery," Starscream said, "I knew something odd was going on here."

Using his gloved hand, 'Bee grabbed the door handle, and bolted out.

-.-

Bursting through the palace front doors, 'Bee was greeted by clapping and cheering. ~Scrap! I forgot about the courtyard party!~ With that thought he started racing through the crowd.

"Our handsome king!" one peasant bowing.

"Your Majesty? Are you alright?" a woman with a baby asked, noticing the young king's distress.

Shaking his head, 'Bee backed up into one of the courtyard fountains. Placing his hands on it to steady himself, ice rapidly covered the fountain, causing Bumblebee to hastily remove his hands. The peasants stared in shock and awe.

"There he is! Stop him!" Starscream shouted pointing at the king.

"Please! Just stay away from me! Stay away!" Bumblebee pleaded only to have ice shoot from his hand and nearly kill the Vosian prince.

"Monster! MONSTER!" Starscream shouted pointing at 'Bee. At the sight people began to retreat murmuring about the king being a demon, and children were crying out in fear.

Bumblebee brought his exposed hand to his chest, and started running again through the crowd, who was more than happy to get out of his way. ~It's all my worst nightmares come to life~ he thought. He would've kept running, if it wasn't for one of the shipping canals in his way.

"Bumblebee! Stop!" Dawnfire yelled, as she, the Iacon kings, and Knockout came 'round the corner.

Out of fear, 'Bee began to back up, ice emerging wherever his feet stepped. With a small gasp, he turned around as his foot hit the edge of the water, he saw ice spread over the small part of the water. ~I hope this works~ With one last look at his sister, 'Bee turned and started running across the canal.

Dawnfire began to chase after, but she slipped on the ice. Knockout ran up and helped her to her feet. "No," she whispered as she watched her brother's form vanish into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own TFP or Frozen**

Dawnfire walked through the courtyard with Knockout, and the Iacon royals right behind her.

"Dawnfire are you alright?" Optimus asked.

"No!" she said harsher than she intended.

"Did you know?" Barricade asked.

"No," she sighed as they approached the panicking Vosian prince.

"It's snowing! And the sun isn't rising! The king has cursed this land! He must be stopped!" Starscream ranted grabbing one of his guards, Skyquake. "You have to go after him!"

"No!" Dawnfire snapped at the spoiled prince.

"You!" he said hiding behind his guards. "Are you a demon too?"

"No, I'm completely normal," Dawnfire said.

"She is," Knockout said defending her, getting a look from her and the others. "In the best way, of course."

"My brother isn't a demon," Dawnfire said defending her brother.

"He nearly killed me!" Starscream retorted.

"You slipped on ice," Barricade said.

"His ice!" Starscream argued.

"It's not his fault, he was scared, he didn't mean any of this," Dawnfire stated. "This was my fault. I pushed him, so I'll be the one to go after him."

"What?" the guys said at the same time, as Starscream nodded.

"Bring me my horse!" Dawnfire ordered ignoring the boys.

"Dawnfire it's too dangerous," Knockout said. "I'm coming with you."

"'Bee isn't dangerous, and I need you to help King Megatron and Optimus Prime take care of Kaon," Dawnfire said mounting her horse.

"Then we'll come with you," Barricade said. He and Moonrose, already mounting their horses.

"Fine," Dawnfire sighed knowing that she wouldn't be able to sway them. "Let's go!" With a whip of the reins the three horses took off into the darkness.

-.-

Near the top of Unicron's Blade, Cybertron's tallest mountain, Bumblebee was silently walking up. Unwrapping his hands from around his side, he turned and looked down at the valley behind him.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_There's nothing to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the king_

Turning back towards the mountain top, he took a few more steps, going slow in the deep snow.

_The winds are howling like the darkness deep inside_

_I couldn't keep it in Primus knows I tried_

_Don't let them!_

_Don't let them see!_

_Be the good boy you always have to be!_

_Conciel don't feel! _

_Don't let them know!_

He lifted his gloved hand in front of his face, and ripped off the glove, tossing it into the crisp night air.

_But now they know!_

_Let it go!_

He opened his hand and blue snowflakes with shadow tendrils flew out from his hand.

_Let it go!_

_I won't hold it back anymore_

Turning to the side, he made his shadowcon, Prediking, something he hadn't done since the night he hit Dawnfire all those years ago.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_Now they know why I shut my doors!_

Waving out his arms he cast powerful, but beautiful waves of magic which spinned and danced in the wind.

_I don't care! _

_What they're going to say!_

_Let the night go on_

_The cold's never bothered me anyways_

With a smirk, he unfastened his cloak and let it fly away in the wind. After that he continued up the mountain, and looked behind him.

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all!_

A smile spread across his face in realization about his new found freedom. Quickly, he turned and started racing up the mountain towards a cliff.

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test me limits_

_And burst through!_

He created a portion of a staircase made of solidified shadows and ice. He carefully placed a foot on the frost covered step, to see the frost clear away to reveal flawless ice.

_No right _

_No wrong_

_No rules for me_

_At last I'm free!_

His smile grew wider as he started running up the stairs, tossing out his hands magic flew out, causing the staircase to grow long enough to go across the entire crevice.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_I'm one with the vast night skies!_

He walked off the stairs once it touched the other side.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_You'll never see me cry!_

'Bee ran forwards, putting his foot down a huge, pitch black, snowflake appeared.

_Here I stand!_

_And it's here I'll stay!_

_Let the night go on_

Lifting his hands, 'Bee started to build a palace of ice and shadow.

_My power surges like the darkness in the night!_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!_

_And my thoughts crystalize like a shadowy blast!_

Blue ice walls, with black designs grew up from the ground. In the center of the roof a giant, black chandelier appeared. Finishing his new home, he grabbed his crown a looked at it for a moment, before a huge grin spread on his face, and he tossed his crown away.

_I'm never going back!_

_My past is in the past!_

Pushing his hand through his hair, he messed up his usually neat hair. Black and gold bangs fell into his eyes, and some of his mid-length hair, fell unkempt around the base of his neck.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

Shadows began to snake their way up his body, changing his outfit completely. His dress shoes changed into black combat boots, dress pants into black skinny jeans, his yellow and black embroidered long sleeve shirt into a yellow and black striped t-shirt with the sleeve cut off. Leather bands appeared on his upper arms, and silver cuff-like bracelets on his forearms.

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

Walking out onto the balcony, a long black cloak with blue snowflake designs, appeared dragging the ground behind him.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_That perfect prince is gone!_

_Here I stand in the moonlight!_

_Let the night go on!_

_The cold's never bothered me anyways_

Smirking he turned around and tossed his cloak out in front of him as the black balcony doors closed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own TFP or Frozen.**

"Bumblebee?!" Dawnfire called out. "Bumblebee it's me, Dawn. Your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer and turn day into night." She gave a small laugh. "Though it wouldn't have happened if he told me in the first place," she sighed.

"Maybe he was doing it to protect you," Barricade suggested.

"I guess, he did seem pretty scared, and he never let anyone near him, so…I guess it makes sense," Dawnfire shrugged.

"Ok, I know this is out of nowhere, but what's with the random black streak in your hair?" Moonrose asked. "It's been bugging me all night…err day, whatever."

"I was born with it," Dawnfire said, "must run in the family, after all look at my brother's hair."

"Good point," Moonrose said blushing.

"Less talking more searching, we need to find the king," Barricade stated.

Unfortunately, luck didn't seem to be on their side. Several more minutes later, a pile of snow hit Barricade's horse, causing the bay stallion to throw the black-haired boy off. This caused the other two horses to panic and abandon their riders.

"No! Come back!" Barricade said trying in vain to get out of the snow pile he was tossed in.

"This is not good," Moonrose said.

-.-

It was hard to tell how long they'd been walking due to the never changing skies. The trek was slow, since the two princesses were still in their ball gowns from earlier.

"Snow and darkness! It just had to be those two things! He couldn't have had tropical magic the covered the ground in white sand, and warm sunlight!" Dawnfire ranted as they walked.

"Speaking of warmth," Moonrose said pointing to a cottage with light windows ahead.

"Thank Primus!" Dawnfire said starting down, but in her rush she slipped and fell into a creek. "Scrap!" She climbed out and continued to the cottage with the others. Walking onto the steps they saw a sign.

Barricade made a snowball and tossed it at the sign, causing the snow to fall off. "Lockdown's Trading Post," he read.

A bit of snow fell off the small sign below it. "And sauna!" both princesses said in excitement.

Entering the building Dawnfire's dress immediately started to thaw.

"Hello!" said a cheery voice. The three turned to see a large man sitting behind a counter. "Big summer blowout sale."

"Actually we need winter clothes," Moonrose said.

"That's in our winter department," he said pointing to an area in back. Going to the back they picked out, tried on the winter clothes, and went to the counter to pay.

"By the way," Dawnfire started, "has anyone else; the king perhaps passed through here?"

"Sorry ma'am, but you three are the only ones who've been out in this weather," he said just as the door opened. A man and woman covered from head to toe in snow entered. "You guys and these two. Hello! Big summer blowout sale."

The woman walked to the back and grabbed two pick axes and two ropes.

"Where could all that snow be coming from?" Lockdown asked.

"Unicron's Blade," the man answered walking up. "Can I get behind you?" Barricade moved and the man grabbed two large meat cuts.

They both set down the items they grabbed. "That'll be forty," Lockdown said.

"What?" the woman said in alarm. "Ten!"

"I'm afraid that won't work. Winter stock has a supply and demand problem right now, so it's still forty."

"We sell ice for a living so don't tell us that scrap! Ten's all we got, help us out," the man said.

Lockdown pulled the ropes and axes back. "Ten will get you the meat and no more."

"Just wondering was what going on, on Unicron's Blade seem magical?" Dawnfire managed to ask.

"Yes," the man said removing his face cover, revealing pale, wind-burned skin, and bright baby-blue eyes. "Now back up while we deal with crook!"

"What did you call me?" Lockdown asked standing up to his full height, towering over them.

-.-

Smokescreen found his face hitting the snow covered ground, and heard his sister, Arcee, land next to him.

"Bye," Lockdown said going inside.

Two predicons walked up and sniffed them. "No guys we didn't get your meat," Arcee said sitting up.

"But I found us a place to sleep, and it's free!" Smokescreen stated looking at the barn.

-.-

"I'm sorry about that," Lockdown said. "Just the winter clothes?"

"Actually, we'll also take these," Barricade said grabbing the items the other two people were trying to buy.

-.-

_Predicons are better than people_

Smokescreen sang as he played his guitar.

_Skylinx don't you think I'm right?_

He supplied the voice for the predicon.

_Yea, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you!_

_They're all bad, but you_

"Thanks bud," Smokescreen said rubbing Skylinx's muzzle. Then Arcee started singing.

_But people smell better than predicons_

_Boys don't you think I'm right?_

_That's once again true_

_For all except you_

Smokescreen started to end the song.

_You got me let's call it a night_

_Goodnight_

_Don't let the frostbite_

_Bite_

"Nice song," Dawnfire said, causing the blonde and the brunette to jump.

"Oh, it's just you guys," Smokescreen said laying back down, and putting his cap over his face, his blonde hair spiking up furiously from severe hat hair.

"What do you want?" Arcee said, her sky-blue eyes blazing.

"We need you to take us up Unicron's Blade," Barricade said.

"We don't take people places," Arcee said.

"Let me rephrase that," Dawnfire said tossing a bag onto Smokescreen's lap. He pulled out the climbing gear they were trying to get. "Take us up Unicon's Blade. I know how to stop this winter."

The brother and sister looked at each other. "We leave at dawn, and you forgot the meat," Arcee said.

Dawnfire tossed the meat bag at Smokescreen, ho got hit in the head.

"We leave now! Right now." Dawnfire said trying to be in command.

They walked out with a relieved sigh. Barricade looked back wistfully thinking of the pretty ice harvesting brunette that was going to be traveling with them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own TFP or Frozen. Dawnfire and Moonrose are my OCs.**

"So tell us," Arcee said looking back at the passengers in their sleigh, "what made the king go all magic crazy?"

"It's my fault," Dawnfire sighed. "I got engaged to a guy, I just met that day, and he wouldn't bless the marriage-"

"Wait you got engaged to a guy you just met?!" Smokescreen said, his jaw dropping to the bottom of the sleigh.

"Yes, now pay attention," Dawnfire said ignoring the interruption. "Now, we began to fight. He stated to walk away, and I grabbed his glove-"

"You got engaged to a man you just met?!" Arcee said.

"Yes, we just established that!" Dawnfire retorted. "The thing is he wore the gloves so I thought that he just had a thing about getting dirty-"

"Didn't your parents teach you about strangers?" Arcee asked, the (in her opinion) foolish princess.

"Yes…"

"What's his last name?" Smokescreen asked.

"Of Praxis," Dawnfire answered, and the other two royals smacked their foreheads.

"Favorite food?" Arcee asked.

"Cookies."

"Favorite color?" Smokescreen asked. (A/N: they're just going to be switching off asking questions)

"Red."

"Eye color?"

"Amazing red."

"Best friend's name?"

"Breakdown."

"Siblings?"

"Twelve older brothers, and one sister."

"But what if you hate the way he eats? Or the way he runs a castle?" Smokescreen asked.

"As if you two are love experts," Dawnfire retorted.

"We have friends who are love experts," Smokescreen stated as Arcee slowed the sleigh to a stop. Dawnfire was about to say something when Smokescreen slammed her hand over her mouth. "Be quiet."

Dawnfire hastily removed his hand, and was going to make a remark, but then she saw the two ice harvesters pick up lanterns and start looking around. Arcee looked closely behind them, and noticed small forms moving in the dark shadows. "Darksteel! Skylinx! Go!" The two predicons took off as fast as they could with a sleigh strapped to them.

"What is it?" Barricade asked.

"Scraplets," Arcee said lighting a few torches and handing them to everyone except Dawnfire.

"Let me help," Dawnfire said reaching for another torch.

"No!" Arcee snapped.

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust your judgement," Arcee said swinging at one of the bothersome scraplets.

"What!"

"Who marries a man they just met?!" Arcee growled kicking another away.

Enraged Dawnfire grabbed the guitar. "IT'S TRUE LOVE!" She swung the guitar, Smokescreen ducked just barely being missed by the flying guitar that his a scraplet.

"Whoa," Smokescreen said.

"GUYS!" Moonrose shouted pointing ahead, where a cliff was coming up fast.

"Hop on Darksteel and Skylinx!" Barricade ordered.

"You don't tell us what to do!" Arcee snapped at the Iaconian prince, "I do! Get ready to jump boys!" She cut the tethers connecting the two predicons to the sleigh. She and Barricade hopped on just before they spread their wings and flew to the other side. Due to the ice, the two predicons tripped on their landing, tossing them to the cold, snow covered ground.

"You owe us a new sled!" Arcee snapped.

"Fine," Barricade said, "but you still need to come with us, otherwise deals off."

"Fine," Arcee said glaring daggers at him.

-.-

**Meanwhile in Kaon**

"Winter clothes! Does anyone need winter clothes?" Knockout shouted as he and Prince Soundwave handed out warm clothing to keep the people warm in the steadily plummeting temperatures.

"That you your highness," an old woman said taking some clothes.

"Prince Soundwave!" Starscream shouted walking over with his guards. "Are we going to sit here and freeze while you and Prince Knockout give away all of Kaon's tradable goods?"

"Yes, Starscream we are," Optimus said as he and Megatron walked over.

"And since the princess left us in charge, you try anything I feel is threatening to this kingdom, I will arrest you for treason, lock you in the dungeon, and throw away the key!" Megatron snarled.

"You wouldn't dare!" Starscream said before looking at Soundwave. "Would he?"

Soundwave nodded, before his attention was turned away by the sound of a neigh. Looking towards the entrance to the market center, three horses charged through, he instantly recognized his brother's bay stallion, and his cousin's grey mare, meaning the palomino mare was Princess Dawnfire's. He gently grabbed the reins of the grey mare, while Knockout got the palomino, and his father dealt with the stallion.

"Those are Prince Barricade's and the Princess' horses!"

"But where are they?"

"I fear that Princess Dawnfire, Moonrose, and Prince Barricade are in trouble," Optimus said. "Soundwave, you and Knockout organize a search party to go after them."

"I volunteer two men your highness," Starscream shouted before turning to his guards, Skyquake and Dreadwing. "Be on your guard, and if you happen to encounter the young king, you are to end him."

-.-

**Back in the mountains**

The group walked through a glade, with frozen willows, the frozen dew sparkled like diamonds in the moonlight.

"Who knew a winter night could be so beautiful," Dawnfire said, getting a bunch of nods in return.

"Sure it's beautiful, but it's just so black and white. How about some color. I'm thinking crimson, blue, oh yellow! …Wait yellow and snow, no way!" a voice said, and everyone began looking at eachother confused. None of them noticed, a small, black and blue shadowcon walk up to them. "Am I right?"

"AHHHHHH!" Dawnfire screamed kicking it up in the air into Arcee's arms.

"Bow to me!" it shouted at her.

"No," she said tossing it to her brother, who then tossed it to someone else, beginning a game of hot potato.

When it was tossed to her, Dawnfire ducked, and the strange shadowcon ran into a tree.

"A little help?" it asked.

"Here," Moonrose said helping back to its feet.

"Thanks," it said. "Now for proper introductions, I'm Prediking, and I like warm hugs, and people bowing to me."

"Prediking?" Dawnfire asked herself, wondering why the name so familiar. Then it hit her, he was the snowcon that her and her brother built as kids. "Right, Prediking!"

"You are?" he asked.

"I'm Dawnfire," she said.

"Ok, who are the other fine ladies?" Prediking asked.

"The blonde is Moonrose, and the brunette is Arcee."

"The scary-looking guy in the black coat?"

"Barricade."

"My fellow predicons?"

"Darksteel, and Skylinx."

"And the funky looking donkey?" he asked gesturing to Smokescreen.

Stifling a laugh, unlike the others, Dawnfire managed to answer. "Smokescreen… Prediking, did Bumblebee build you?"

"Yes, why?" he said turning to her.

"We're trying to find him, so he can bring back summer," Arcee shrugged.

"Summer?" Prediking said wide-eyed, getting a nod in return. "Oh, I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of summer. Where it's constantly sunny, and hot!"

"I'm guessing you haven't dealt with heat much?" Barricade asked.

"Nope," Prediking grinned, fading into his fantasy world, "but sometimes I like to imagine how it'd be like when summer does come."

_Bees will buzz_

_Kids blow away dandelion fuzz_

_And I'll do what snow and shadows do _

_In summer_

_A drink in my hand_

_My snow up against the flaming sands_

_I'll definitely get gorgeously tanned_

_In summer_

_I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm_

_And find out what happens to ice water when it gets warm_

_And I can't wait to see _

_What my buddies will think of me!_

_Just imagine how much cooler I'll be_

_In summer!_

_The dark and the light are both intense_

_Putting them together just makes sense!_

_Winter's a great time to stay in and cuddle_

_Now put me in summer and I'll be a-_

_Happy Shadowcon!_

_When life gets rough I hold onto my dream_

_Of relaxing in the summer sun, letting off steam_

_The skies will be blue_

_And you all will be there too!_

_As I finally do what frozen things do _

_In summer!_

"I'm gonna tell him," Barricade said.

"Don't you dare!" both Moonrose and Dawnfire said at the same time.

_In summer!_

Prediking finished his song, and started to direct the group in the direction to Bumblebee. "C'mon! 'Bee's this way! Let's go bring back summer!"

"We're coming!" Smokescreen shouted, as he, Dawnfire, and Moonrose ran after.

Meanwhile, Arcee and Barricade just stood there. "Someone needs to tell him," Arcee said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own TFP or Frozen.**

"How are you going to get your brother to stop this dark winter?" Smokescreen asked, as they fallowed Prediking up Unicron's Blade.

"I'm going to talk some sense into his thick skull," Dawnfire chirped.

"Great," Arcee said, "our entire ice business is riding on you _talking _to your brother."

"How do you know he'll listen to you?" Barricade asked.

"He's my brother," Dawnfire answered.

"So you aren't afraid of him?" Smokescreen asked as he barely saved himself from walking into a solidified shadow spike. "You know since he has magical powers and all…"

"Why should she?" Prediking asked, as he unknowingly impaled himself, on an ice spike. "I bet he's a very kind and gentle person. He created me after all…oh, look… I've been impaled."

Moonrose shook her head, and helped the shadowcon off. "Shall we continue," she asked.

With that they kept walking till they reached a cliff-face. Smokescrren and Arcee looked at each other, then back at the cliff-face skeptically.

"We've only got two ropes, and you guys can't climb," Smokescreen said.

"I can!" Barricade snapped.

"Alright, well one of you can, but I don't think the girls can," Arcee said, "and before you ask, we can't use the predicons, because the cold air up here can damage their wings."

"Am I there yet?!"

They turned to see Dawnfire, trying to climb up. Key word being trying.

"What are you doing?" Smokescreen asked.

"I'm going to see Bumblebee!" she snapped.

"You're going to kill yourself. I'm fairly certain that your brother wouldn't want that," Smokescreen stated.

"Guys!" Prediking shouted, getting their attention. "If you want an easier route, I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want to go!"

"Thank Primus! Catch!" Dawnfire shouted jumping into Smokescreen's arms. "Thanks!"

They walked around the corner, to see a huge black and blue palace before them.

"Wow," Barricade said, for once at a loss for words.

"It's beautiful," Moonrose and Arcee said at the same time.

"Flawless ice," Smokescreen said, tears forming at the edge of his eyes. "I may cry."

"Go ahead, I won't judge," Dawnfire said as she started up the stairs.

"But I will," Barricade said fallowing.

The small group walked up the steps towards the front door. Dawnfire lifted her hand and knocked on the black and blue double doors. To her surprise they opened.

"That's a first," she said to no one in particular. "You guys should stay out here, last time I introduced him to someone he froze everyting."

The others just stared at her in shock. "I didn't come all this way, for you to just leave me outside!" Moonrose snapped, being the first to break out of shock.

"Look, it's a private talk between Bumblebee and I," Dawnfire sighed, "Prediking that means you stay outside too. Just for a minute." She turned and walked inside, as Prediking started counting, before anyone could object. Closing the doors behind her, Dawnfire stared at the dark, yet beautiful ice and shadow palace. "Bumblebee? 'Bee it's me Dawn."

"Dawnfire?"

Looking up she sees her brother walk through the doorway, looking completely different from when she last saw him. His outfit was unlike anything she's ever seen, and his usually neat hair a complete disaster. A wide grin spread across his face once he saw her.

"'Bee?" she asked staring in surprise. "You look different…it's a great difference! And this place…it's incredible!"

"Thanks," he said still smiling, "I've never known what I've been capable off."

"I'm so sorry 'Bee if I'd known-" Dawnfire started before Bumblebee cut her off, smile gone.

"No, it's ok…you don't need to apologize, but you should go, please," he begged.

"But I just got here," Dawnfire responded looking hurt.

"You belong in Kaon," he said backing up as she approached him.

"So do you," she told him.

"No, Dawnfire I don't. I belong here alone; this is where I can be myself without hurting anyone," he sighed.

"Um…well…you see…about that-" Dawnfire started, but then Prediking leapt in deciding he'd had enough waiting.

"Hi! I'm Prediking and I like warm hugs and people bowing to me!" the little shadowcon said flying up to Dawnfire, but his attention was on 'Bee. "You made me, remember?"

"Prediking? You're alive?" 'Bee asked trying to wrap his head around the fact that his creation was standing in front of him.

"I guess," the golden eyed predicon shrugged.

"He's just like the one we made as kids, but shadows and snow," she said squatting next to Prediking. "We used to be so close, we can be like that again 'Bee," she said hoping to get through to him.

Bumblebee went pale as the memory of that awful night flashed through his head. "No, 'Fire we can't! Goodbye!" He turned and started walking away.

"Bumblebee!" Dawnfire shouted.

"No! 'Fire! I'm doing this to protect you!" he snapped, starting to run up the stairs that were hidden behind the black walls.

"'Bee you don't need to protect me. I'm not afraid!" Dawnfire begged fallowing him.

_Please don't shut me out again!_

_Don't you dare slam those doors!_

_You have no need to keep your distance anymore!_

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_I finally understand_

_For the first time in forever_

_We can do this hand in hand_

_We can go back home together_

_You don't need to live in fear_

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_I will right here_

Bumblebee walked onto the balcony and looked at her.

_Dawn_

_Please go home_

_Your life awaits_

_Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates_

"About that-"

_I know you mean well_

_But just leave me be_

_I may be alone_

_But I'm alone and free!_

Dawnfire put a hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away and walked back inside.

_Just keep away_

_And then you're safe from me!_

_Actually we aren't_

_What do mean you aren't?!_

_I have I feeling you don't know_

_What don't I know!?_

_Kaon is now in eternal night and snow_

"What?!" Bumblebee gasped, looking horrified.

"You kinda set off an eternal winter night everywhere," Dawnfire said sheepishly.

"E-everywhere?" Bumblebee said turning paler (if that was possible for him) and starting to hyperventilate.

"Yea, but we can fix this. All you have to do is undo what you did," Dawnfire smiled, not noticing her brother's emotions starting to spiral out of control.

"I can't! I don't know how!" he said fearfully.

"Sure you can," Dawnfire said not paying attention to the steadily decreasing temperature, the falling snowflakes, or the darkening of the room.

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_I'm such a fool I can't be free!_

The shadows began to swirl around him, and snowflakes began to fly past Dawnfire as if she was in a blizzard. It was then she realized her brother was losing his cool, and his control. She tried to call out to him, but found her voice drowned out by the shadowy winds.

_There's no escape from the darkness inside of me!_

_I can't control the curse!_

"BUMBLEBEE! Calm down! Everything's going to be fine! Don't panic!" Dawnfire managed to call out to him.

_Shut up! You'll just make it worse!_

He tossed his head back as if he was in pain. He turned and saw his reflection in the ice, and he put his hands on his head.

_There's so much fear!_

_You aren't safe here!_

_Nooooooooooooooo!_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_I CAN'T!_

He screamed, his body arching back as a black magic wave exploded from his chest. The wave hit Dawnfire with such force it tossed her back into the wall. Getting to her knees she saw Bumblebee getting back on his feet.

"DAWNFIRE!" several voices shouted.

Dawnfire looked towards the sound she saw her friends rush into the room.

"Are you ok?" Smokescreen asked, as he and Barricade helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine," she said forcefully looking at her brother. To tell the truth, she hurt, a lot, emotionally and physically.

"W-what are they doing here?" Bumblebee asked looking flustered. "It doesn't matter. You all have to leave!"

"'Bee no! I'm not leaving without you!" Dawnfire hollered at him.

"Yes. You. Are." Bumblebee tossed magic down, and a huge black shadow predicon appeared.

Snarling the huge beast picked the group up, and it flew down to the front door. Swinging the doors open it threw them down to the solid ground.

"OW!" they all yelled.

Dawnfire glared at the huge dragon, making a snowball. "It's not nice to throw people like they're a snowball!" She pulled her arm back getting ready to toss the snowball at it.

"Wait! Wait!" Barricade and Smokescreen said grabbing her. "Just let the predicon be!"

"Ok," she said turning away. Once the boys relaxed, she chunked the snowball at the predicon.

The snowball harmlessly hit the beast's neck. It glared in anger, and roared furiously.

"I have a suggestion," Moonrose said, "RUN!" She bolted down the mountain everyone else fallowing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own TFP or Frozen.**

"You just had to make it mad!" Arcee yelled as they ran away.

"I was getting even!" Dawnfire shouted back.

"Great!" Barricade yelled sarcastically.

They ran through the trees, some which were bending from the weight of the snow; seeing this Moonrose got an idea. She ran to a particularly large tree and started pulling on a branch.

"Moonrose! What are you doing!?" Barricade yelled at his cousin. Mildly freaking out she was standing in front of a rampaging black dragon that spewed ice, instead of fire.

She then released the branch, and it hit the beast in the face, causing to become dazed and fall over. "Got it!" she yelled catching up.

"Slag!" Smokescreen yelled as they barely saved themselves from falling off the cliff.

"That's a hundred foot drop!" Dawnfire said.

"Two hundred," Barricade and Arcee said at the same time.

"OW!" Dawnfire said as Smokescreen tied the rope around her waist.

"Stop complaining," Smokescreen said.

"I wasn't complaining!" she retorted.

"Yes you were, it needs to be tight, or do you want to fall?" he said back as he dug the snow anchor.

"What if we fall?" Moonrose asked.

"There's thirty feet of fresh powder down there it should be like landing on a pillow…hopefully," Arcee said, muttering the last part.

"WHAT!?" Barricade yelled since he heard the last part.

"On three," Smokescreen said readying the rope.

"One."

"C'mon I was born ready!" Dawnfire said jumping up and down.

"Calm down," Arcee said. As a tree landed next to them.

"TREE!" Dawnfire yelled jumping, and dragged Moonrose over with her, which caused a chain reaction.

"What the-!" Smokescreen started as he was dragged over. The fell a good ten feet before the rope tightened. "That happened."

"Hey guys! Where are you? We totally lost Blackice back there!" Predaking yelled finally catching up. He froze slightly as the sound of a large foot stamping down and a growl came from behind him. "Hey, we were just talking about you! All good things, all good things." Blackice just shook his head, and walked over to the rope. "NOOOO!" Predaking yelled and got a look from his fellow shadowcon, who then threw him over the edge. He fell past his friends. "Hang on guys!"

"Predaking!" Barricade yelled. Then the rope went slack. "Scrap…"

-.-

"You were right just like a pillow," Dawnfire smiled.

"Hey," Predaking said landing next to her.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yep…where is everyone else?" the small predacon said looking around.

Moonrose shot up out of the snow a few yards away. "That was awesome! Let's do it again!"

"Hey! Darksteel and Skylinx found us!" Predaking said.

"Are you crazy!?" Barricade yelled as he dug himself out of a snowdrift.

"I didn't order the express elevator," Arcee muttered as she was trying in vain to pull herself out of the snow.

"Here," Barricade said as he helped Arcee out.

"Thanks," she said brushing the snow off herself. "So now what?"

Dawnfire paled. "Oh no! What am I gonna do?! He threw me out! I can't go home with this still going on! Then there's yours and Smokescreen's ice business…wait where is Smokescreen?"

"GUYS! A LITTLE HELP!" Smokescreen yelled.

They all ran up to see Smokescreen's head sticking up out of the snow. "He died!" Moonrose screamed.

"I'm not dead," he said.

"The severed head is talking," Barricade said trying not to laugh.

"I'm not dead!" Smokescreen yelled again.

"I know dude," Barricade laughed as he and Arcee pulled him out.

"Not cool guys, no cool," Smokescreen huffed brushing snow off. "Woah…" he said looking at Dawnfire.

"What?" Dawnfire said confused as the others stared at her.

"Look at your hair," Arcee said.

"Why? We just fell off a cliff you should see your hair," Dawnfire said rolling her eyes.

"No, yours is turning black!" Smokescreen said.

"What?" she said giving them a weird look then she looked at her hair. "W-what?..." Her eyes widened in shock as her one single black and blue strand was now surrounded by more matching streaks.

"It's because he struck you…" Barricade said.

"Does it look bad?" Dawnfire asked.

"…No."

"…It's fine."

"…Looks great."

"You're horrible liars," Moonrose muttered low enough for Dawnfire not to hear.

"You guys hesitated," Predaking said.

"That doesn't matter," Smokescreen said, "You need help." He took her hand and started leading her somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Moonrose asked.

"Our home," Arcee said. "Our family can fix this."

"How do you know they can?" Barricade asked.

"Because we've seen them do it before," Smokescreen said.

-.-

Bumblebee paced around the main room in frustration. "Get it together 'Bee," he said trying to regain control of his power. "Control it!" He ran his hands through his messy hair as he got more frustrated. "Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel! DON'T FEEL!" He stood in the center of the room and looked around; ice spikes grew out of the walls and were giving off a dull, eerie, red glow to the almost pitch-black room.

-.-

Dawnfire was shivering as they walked through the one area that wasn't covered in snow. The others looked at her worriedly, well all except the predacons, who watched the northern lights.

"You cold?" Smokescreen asked.

"A bit," she said.

He almost put his arm around her, but thought better of it. He then looked around flustered and spotted the steam rising off the hot springs. "Here!" he said gesturing to it.

"That's better," she said looking relieved as they started walking again.

"Now…about our family," Arcee started. "Until we met them it was just me, Smokescreen, Darksteel, and Skylinx until they took us in. I don't wanna scare you but they can be kinda inappropriate. And loud, very loud. They're also stubborn and a little overbearing. And heavy, very, very heavy. But you- you'll get it- th-they mean well-"

"Arcee," Barricade said stopping her flustered rant. "They sound wonderful."

"Ok then…meet our family!" Smokescreen said as they walked among rocks and trees.

"Their rocks and trees…" Moonrose said.

"Their crazy," Predaking said. "I distract them while you guys run. Hi! Arcee and Smokescreen's family it's nice to meet you!" He patted one of the rocks. "Because I like you guys I insist you run!"

"Um…we're just gonna go," Dawnfire said.

"No, no guys wait!" Arcee yelled as the rocks and trees began moving and changing into men and women.

"Arcee and Smokescreen are home!" one woman yelled, causing them to all chatter excitedly.

"It's great to see you all, but where's Alpha Trion?" Smokescreen asked.

"He's resting," one kid said. "But look I got a mushroom!"

"I got a fire crystal!" another kid said.

"I passed a kidney stone," on man said.

"Smokescreen pick me up!" one boy yelled, jumping into his arms.

"Y'all are getting big," he said as a few more hopped on him.

"Nymphs…they're nymphs!" Dawnfire said excitedly and all them turned towards the small group.

"They brought a girl and boy!" the first woman shouted in excitement. They all quickly moved her and Barricade next to Arcee and Smokescreen.

"What's going on?" Dawnfire asked.

"We've learned to just roll with it," Arcee said.

The woman walked up to her and held her face. "Let me see…bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth! She'll do nicely for our Smokescreen!"

"Same with this one for our Arcee!" another woman said patting Barricade on the back.

"Whoa, wait you got the wrong idea!" the four said at the same time.

"What's the issue dears? Why you holding back from such a man? And why you holding back from such a woman?" the woman asked.

_Is it the clumpy way he walks?_

"Hey!"

_Or the snappy way she talks?_

"What?!"

_Or the pear-shaped weirdness of their feet?_

"Let go my foot!"

_Although we know he washes well, he always ends up sorta smelly_

_But you'll never meet a girl who's a sensitive or sweet_

_So they're a pair of fixer uppers_

_So they have a few flaws_

_Like their peculiar predacons_

_Their thing with the predacons_

_It's a bit outside nature's laws!_

"This isn't about us!"

_So they're a bit of fixer uppers _

_But this certain you can fix these fixer uppers with a little bit of love!_

"We have a real problem here."

"I'll say," the woman said. "So tell me dear…"

_Is it the way that he'll run scared?_

_Or that he's socially impaired?_

_Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?_

"I did not need to know that," Dawnfire said as Barricade laughed.

_Are you holding back your fondness for his unmanly blondeness?_

_Or the way they cover up and are the honest kind?_

_So they're a bit of fixer uppers_

_She has a couple of bugs_

"I do not!"

_Her isolation is conformation of her desperation for human hugs_

"Aw," Dawnfire said while Barricade smiled. Then they found themselves tied up.

_So they're a bit of fixer uppers_

_But we know what to do_

_The way to fix these fixer uppers is fix them up with you!_

"Enough!" Smokescreen yelled. "She's engaged to someone else, ok?" The nymphs did a football huddle.

_So she's a bit of a fixer upper_

_That's a minor thing_

_That quote engagement is a flex arrangement_

_But he ain't so let's do this thing!_

The men grabbed Barricade and Smokescreen, while the women grabbed Arcee and Dawnfire.

_Just get that fiancée out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed!_

They then began dressing Barricade in something, much to the prince's objection.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhh_

_We aren't saying you can change him_

_Cause people don't really change_

_We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange_

_People make bad choices when they're mad, or scared, or stressed_

_But throw a little love their way _

_And you'll bring out their best!_

Arcee found herself wearing a strange jewel-covered cloak and hat. Looking up she saw Barricade was in a similar outfit, but his didn't have any jewels.

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper_

_But that's what it's all about._

_Father!_

_Sister!_

_Brother!_

_We need each other! _

_To bring us up!_

_And round us out!_

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper_

_But when push comes to shove!_

_The only fixer upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper_

_Is true-true_

_True _

_True _

_True_

_True love!_

_True love!_

_True…_

The pair found themselves in a ditch with an arch over them and a man with a book stood in front of them. "Do you Arcee, take Barricade to be you nymphfully wedded-"

"Wait, what?!" Barricade asked.

"You're getting married," the man said.

_Love!_

Dawnfire held her chest in pain and Smokescreen caught her as she fell. "Dawnfire! She's as cold as ice!"

An older nymph walked up to them. "There's a strange magic here," he said.

"Alpha Trion," Smokescreen said looking relieved.

"Bring her here to me," he said urgency present in his tone. He took her hands. "Dawnfire, your life is in danger. There's darkness in your heart put there by your brother. If not removed to darkness and cold shall you be forever."

"What? No!" Dawnfire said in shock.

"You can remove it can't you?" Smokescreen asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. If it was her head it would be easy, but only an act of true love can bring light back to a darkened heart," Alpha Trion said.

"An act of true love?" Moonrose asked.

"True love's kiss perhaps?" a woman said.

Dawnfire shivered again as more of her hair turned black. "Dawn, we need to get you back to Knockout," Arcee said.

"Knockout..right," Dawnfire mumbled.

"Skylinx!" Smokescreen snapped and the predacon trotted up and pulled him out. They all mounted the two predacons and took off.

"Time to go kiss Knockout!" Predaking shouted. "Wait? Who's Knockout?"

-.-

Knockout and Soundwave rode up to the large black and blue palace, with a small group behind them. "We're here to find Princess Dawnfire, be on guard, but no harm is to come to the King. Understood?" Soundwave said as he and Knockout dismounted.

"Yes sir."

The two princes started walking up to the steps, when suddenly what they thought was a black rock turned towards them, revealing itself as a large black predacon with red eyes. It roared and began to attack them.

"Apparently the King doesn't care if any harm comes to us!" Knockout yelled.

They all threw their spears and shot arrows at it, only making it angrier, making it grow bigger. It swung its tail and knocked Dreadwing and Skyquake into the side of the mountain. The two shook their heads and looked up to see Bumblebee closing the doors.

"The King!" Dreadwing said grabbing his crossbow. Soundwave was knocked to the side and saw Starscream's men running up the steps with crossbows, no doubt going to assassinate the young king. "Load up!" Dreadwing shouted to his twin.

On the inside Bumblebee began to run up the stairs, away from the people who no doubt wanted him dead.

The twins burst through the doors crossbows ready. Looking around Skyquake saw the king fleeing up the stairs. "Up there!" he said and they gave chase. They cornered 'Bee in the very room he hit Dawnfire with his power in. "We got him." They aimed their bows at him.

"No please," Bumblebee begged backing up slowly. The arrow fired and he raised his hands creating an ice barrier, stopping the arrow a centimeter from his face.

"Go around! And don't miss!" Dreadwing snapped.

"Stay away!" Bumblebee yelled firing a shadow blast at them. The shadows solidified and made a sharp spike that would've knocked out the twins had they not dodged. They fired an arrow at him again and he barely dodged it, getting a cut on his cheek. Another arrow pierced his shoulder. "AHH!" he cried out in pain, and glared at them, blazing anger in his eyes. "Fine, you wanna play rough, we'll play rough." He growled as he increased the ferocity of his attacks, making them deadlier with each strike.

-.-

Soundwave sliced the large shadowcon's leg, causing it to become unbalanced. Taking the opportunity he ran up the steps to stop Dreadwing and Skyquake from killing Bumblebee. The beast took notice of this, and swiped at him, almost taking him with it as it fell.

"Soundwave!" Knockout said rushing with many of the Kaonian knights to pull the Iacon prince up. "You ok?"

"Fine, but I fear the young king won't be the longer we stand out here!" Soundwave said grabbing his sword.

"Why?" a guard asked.

"Those Vosian twins are going to kill him!" Soundwave said, which immediately sprung everyone else into action.

-.-

Bumblebee was panting slightly looking quickly to either side of him the arrow in his shoulder was slowing him down slightly. Seeing Skyquake about to fire another arrow 'Bee fired first pinning Skyquake to the wall with a series of ice spikes, making one go extremely close to his throat so he couldn't move. He then turned his attention to the other twin. Using a shadow blast he knocked the crossbow out of Dreadwing's hands. Dreadwing looked panicked and tried to run, but 'Bee had him cornered as he made ice walls to block his path. With a dark glare Bumblebee began to move a shadowy wall towards him, it pushed him against the door, and Dreadwing pushed it away. Seeing this 'Bee increased the amount of pressure on the shadow wall, and shoved him out the balcony door, and began pushing him to the edge of the balcony.

The rest of the party rushed in to see that the tides had turned. Even though it was clear 'Bee had a substaintial wound, he was destroying his enemy. They see one was against the wall with an ice spike growing slowly towards his throat, and the other was being pushed to his death.

"King Bumblebee!" Soundwave yelled gaining the younger boy's attention. The anger in 'Bee's eyes actually startled Soundwave. "Don't become the monster they think you are." At this Bumblebee's eyes cleared, and he stopped using his magic, fear and horror replacing the anger. He turned slightly, unknowingly exposing his chest to Skyquake's crossbow. Soundwave saw this and charged Skyquake, moving his arm just as the arrow fired.

The arrow sliced clean through the chandelier, causing it to start falling. 'Bee looked up quickly and began to run, trying to get clear of the falling, but the impact force caused him to slip, was knocked unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own TFP or Frozen.**

Bumblebee woke up in a dark room, which wasn't very unusual for him, but instead of laying on a bed he was forced to remain standing from the cuffs holding his hands above him. Noticing a window he looked out to see a blizzard going on and everything was getting darker. "Primus…what have I done?" the sound of a door opening caught his attention, and he saw the two Iacon kings walk in. "Why did you bring me here?!"

"We couldn't just let them kill you," Optimus said.

"But I'm a danger to everyone here! Get Dawnfire!" 'Bee commanded.

"Dawnfire hasn't returned," Megatron said, noticing the fear return to the boy's eyes. "If you would just stop this, stop the winter night, please."

"I'm so sorry," 'Bee said sadly, "but I can't. I don't know how. Please let me go."

"We'll do what we can," Optimus said sympathetically as they left.

'Bee sighed looking down, but looked back up as the sound of freezing metal caught his attention. Staring at his cuffs he saw ice start to bloom in flake-like designs along them. Maybe he wouldn't need help to get free."

-.-

Skylinx and Darksteel were sprinting as fast as they could through the thick snow; their riders holding on tight. Smokescreen looked at Dawnfire, seeing a few more strands of her hair change color he put his cap on her head. "Hang on a bit longer!" he said to her as they rode into town.

Predaking was flying next to them, when a gust of wind blew him off course. "Oh boy!" he said as he began flying towards the main square. "I'll meet you all at the castle!"

"Stay out of sight Predaking!" Arcee yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" the small shadowcon yelled. "Hi there!"

"AHHHH! IT'S ALIVE!"

The two predacons finally broke out of the snow onto the slightly icy path leading to the palace. "It's Prince and Princesses!" a guard shouted from the wall, causing the gates to start opening immediately.

Darksteel and Skylinx stopped as the royals dismounted. Smokescreen carefully dismounted holding a shivering Dawnfire in his arms. "A-are y-you two gonna be ok?" the freezing princess asked Smokescreen.

"Don't worry about us Dawn," Arcee said.

"Dawnfire! Moonrose! Barricade!" Optimus said relieved as he, Megatron, and Soundwave ran up, a few servants racing after. "You three had us worried sick!"

"Get her warm," Barricade ordered. "And find Prince Knockout at once!"

"Yes sir," a few servants said taking Dawnfire.

"Keep her safe!" Smokescreen yelled watching as Dawnfire disappeared inside.

"Thank you two, for bringing them back," Megatron said.

"It was no problem your highness," Smokescreen said.

"It's been quite a ride," Barricade said to Arcee.

"Yea," she said turning away getting ready to get back on Darksteel. "Hard to believe this crazy adventure is over…"

"Yea…" Barricade said. "Will…will I see you again?"

She walked back over and kissed him smack on the lips. "You can tell me how that made you feel when we do," she smirked as she hopped on Darksteel. With that the two ice harvesters and their predacons took off.

Barricade just stared after stunned. "It's about time," Megatron said smirking at his youngest. "Let's get inside." Barricade pulled himself out of his shock and fallowed the others.

-.-

"I'm going back out to look for them," Knockout said.

"You can't go out there again, the falling temperatures are sure to kill you," the Tarnian dignitary, Shockwave said.

"If anything happens to Princess Dawnfire-" Knockout began.

"If anything happens to her, you're all Kaon has left," another dignitary said.

"In here!" Soundwave said. "Knockout!"

"Dawnfire!" Knockout said taking the weak Princess from him. "You're so cold!"

"Knockout you need to kiss me! Now!" Dawnfire pleaded as the other royals walked in.

"Whoa slow down!" the Praxian prince said.

"We'll give y'all some privacy," a dignitary said as the other royals entered.

"I'm not," Barricade said flopping down on a couch.

"If you think we went all this way to just sit outside you're dead wrong!" Moonrose said copying her cousin. The other three just shrugged and joined them on different couches and chairs, wanting explanations.

"What happened out there?" Knockout asked.

"Bumblebee struck me with his powers," she said weakly causing the others eyes (besides Barricade and Moonrose) to widen in shock.

"I thought you said he wouldn't hurt you?" Megatron asked confused.

"It was my fault, when I told him what happened…he freaked out, lost control…I just got in the way," she said doubling over holding her chest in pain and Knockout set her down on one of the available couches. "He darkened my heart, and now only an act of true love can save me…"

"True love's kiss," Knockout said in realization. He held her chin and leaned in as if he was going to kiss her, but then (to everyone's shock) he stopped a few centimeters away. "Oh Dawnfire…if only there was someone who loved you."

"What?" Dawnfire said in shock as Knockout walked to the window. "You said you did…"

"I was thirteenth in line for the throne in my own kingdom…I knew I'd have to marry into the crown somewhere, if your brother was a girl I would've gone with him, but even now no one got anywhere with him." He closed the curtains. "Then I ran into you; you were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me just like that!" He took a pitcher and dumped its contents on the fire, extinguishing it.

"No!" Dawnfire said falling off the couch.

"I figure after we got married, I'd have to find a way to kill 'Bee…but then he doomed himself, and you were foolish enough to go after him! Now, the only thing left to do is kill the king, and bring back summer," Knockout smiled.

"You won't stand a chance against 'Bee!" Dawnfire snapped.

"No, you didn't stand a chance against 'Bee," Knockout grinned manically as he knelt next to her. "But once I tell him that he killed you…I'll put him out of his misery, and be the hero that brings back summer and saves Kaon from destruction."

"Knockout!" Megatron snarled in fury. "You traitor! You won't get away with this!"

"Don't try anything your highness," Knockout said holding Dawnfire, a blade placed on her throat. "One step and she dies." He backed into the doorway. "You know…before I kill 'Bee I'll let is out-of-control power kill all of you first, this way I won't have any loose ends. And Megatron…I already have gotten away with this." Knockout grinned as he shoved Dawnfire onto the floor, he then quickly slammed and locked the door behind him.

Dawnfire scrambled to the door and pulled on it. "Please…someone…help us!" she whispered, before collapsing as the rest of her hair turned black.

"Dawn!" Barricade shouted. He picked her up and carried her back near the empty fireplace.

"We need to light this fire now! Or she is going to freeze to death!" Megatron said as he scrambled for a way to light the fire, coming up empty handed.

-.-

"It's getting colder by the minute! If we don't do something soon we'll all freeze to death!" Starscream snapped.

"Prince Knockout," Shockwave said standing up as he entered, looking downcast.

"Princess Dawnfire is…dead," Knockout said putting on a very convincing show.

"Primus," the group said sitting him down. "What happened?"

"She was killed…by King Bumblebee," he said after a moment.

They gasped in shock. "Her own brother…" Starscream said horrified.

"At least we finished our marriage vows…before she died in my arms…" Knockout said looking like he was going to weep in sorrow.

"It's official! King Bumblebee is a heartless demon, and everyone here is in grave danger!" Starscream said. "Where's Optimus Prime and King Megatron?!"

"Grieving with the body…I request that they do not be disturbed," Knockout said.

"Logical," Shockwave said. "Prince Knockout, for the moment Kaon looks to you..."

"With a heavy heart, I charge King Bumblebee of Kaon with treason, and sentence him to death."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own TFP or Frozen.**

Bumblebee tugged on his chains trying to get free. Looking out the window, he could see things steadily getting worse. The sound of rapidly spreading ice caught his attention, and he sees his cell starting to develop a layer of ice, sprouting spikes as it went, even the poor lantern in his cell wasn't immune to the crushing darkness he was emitting. His sighed irritated, his injured shoulder was still bugging him, and his struggling reopened is wound. Changing his strategy, he started to make the chains on his uninjured arm colder, with a final tug he snapped the chain off his arm. He then did the same thing with his injured arm.

"He's dangerous move quickly," a voice of a guard said from outside the door. They tried opening it, only to find it frozen shut.

"It won't open!"

"He froze it shut!"

'Bee turned and made a swirling ball of shadows in his hands. Aiming for the wall with the window, he fired it and the wall was blown away. ~Never knew I'd have to break out of my own castle~ he thought as he ran out into the blizzard.

The guards slammed through the door to find the wall completely gone, and the chains shattered on the ground. Knockout glared in anger as he found that 'Bee had escaped.

-.-

Smokescreen and Arcee rode Darksteel and Skylinx in silence, when suddenly both predacons stopped. "What's wrong with you two?" Arcee asked.

The predacons snorted and turned around walking back towards Kaon. "No guys!" Smokescreen yelled as Skylinx dumped him to the ground. "We aren't going back! She's with her true love!"

Darksteel dumped Arcee on the ground, and they gave the two a skeptical look. The wind suddenly picked up, and they looked back towards the city. To their horror, a large storm cloud began to form and spiral above the city.

"Barricade!" Arcee said as she began running.

"Dawnfire!" Smokescreen said doing the same thing. Darksteel and Skylinx ran up beside them, and they hopped on the predacons, racing back to the city.

-.-

Dawnfire sat huddled in between Soundwave and Barricade, they were all trying to keep her and each other warm, but she was still shivering. They looked up, and saw ice spreading along the edges of the roof and walls. Their attention was turned away from that when the doorknob began to move. The door opened to reveal a familiar shadowcon hanging on the door.

"Guys!" Predaking said in surprise finding them all shivering in the room. He looked around and saw the wood-filled fireplace. He took a deep breath and shot flames out of his mouth, lighting the fire. He stared wide-eyed at the flames, and light before him. "So this is heat and light, I love it," he said getting close, before that shadow part of his muzzle began to dissipate. "Just don't get to close to it!" He got up and nudged everyone towards the fire. "So where's Knockout? What happened to your kiss?"

"I-I was wrong…it wasn't true love," Dawnfire sighed.

"But we ran all the way here," Predaking said confused.

"Please, Predaking you can't stay here, you'll disappear," she pleaded.

"No way! I'm not leaving until we found some other act of true love to save you! Any ideas?" Predaking said sitting down.

"I don't even know what love is," Dawnfire muttered.

"That's ok, I do…love is putting someone else's needs before yours, like…like how Smokescreen brought you back here to Knockout and left you forever," Predaking responded, causing everyone else to smack their foreheads.

"Smokescreen loves me?" Dawnfire said looking surprised.

"Wow, you don't really know anything about love do you?" Predaking asked, his snow part starting to melt.

"Predaking! You're disappearing!" Barricade said.

"Some people are worth disappearing for," the small shadowcon said, as he started to vanish, he jumped back. "Just maybe not right at this moment!" It was then the window burst open. "I got it!" Predaking said running to the window. "We're gonna get through- wait!" He picked up an icicle and bit the end off. "Hold on, I'm getting something…" He looked through his makeshift telescope, and saw Arcee and Smokescreen riding back towards them. "It's Arcee and Smokescreen! They're coming back!"

"They are!" Barricade said looking ecstatic.

"Guess I was wrong, seems he doesn't love you enough to leave you behind," Predaking said looking at Dawnfire.

"Help me up!" Dawnfire said. Optimus looked confused but did as she asked.

"Dawnfire you should stay by the fire and keep warm!" Megatron said.

"No! I need to get to Smokescreen!" she snapped.

"Of course! There's our act of true love right there!" Moonrose cheered. "Let's go!" They ran out into the hall and saw a good portion to the right covered in huge ice spikes. Going left they saw the same thing. They were going to go back to the room, but saw spikes had grown there as well.

"We're trapped," Predaking said.

"Maybe not…" Moonrose said, getting looks of confusion from the others. She then charged a window, slamming into it, forcing it open. Optimus barely caught her before she fell.

-.-

Meanwhile, Bumblebee ran in the blizzard, completely lost. He looked one direction and decided to give it a try.

-.-

"There told ya we weren't trapped," Moonrose said brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Slide down!" Soundwave said helping Dawnfire up. She went down first the others fallowing, getting to their feet at the bottom, they began to walk out in the blizzard.

"Keep going!" Predaking shouted as he carried off in the winds.

-.-

Darksteel and Skylinx fearlessly charged as the front of the blizzard hit them. "Faster!" Arcee shouted. The two then put everything they had into their race. Dodging falling ships as they ran. One ship fell particularly close to them, creating cracks as they ran. The ice began to break around them, seeing this the two predacons bucked their riders off before they fell in.

"Darksteel/Skylinx!" the two shouted looking in the waters for their friends. Much to their relief, they both popped up, and climbed onto some of the ice pieces.

"Stay there!" Smokescreen called before they took off again.

-.-

The group stumbled through the strong blizzard, looking up as a ship next to them moved. Feeling strange, Dawnfire looked at her hands, to see blue snowflake designs spread on them. "No."

The others saw too, and began to call out Smokescreen's name.

Barricade ran to steady Dawnfire, watching in horror as more designs appeared on her.

-.-

"Smokescreen!"

The two ice harvesters heard the cry, and began to race in the direction of it.

-.-

Bumblebee stood in the center of the storm, completely at a loss of where to run. Looking behind him he saw a figure approaching, and was about to run away from it.

"Bumblebee! You can't run from this!" the familiar voice of Knockout said.

"Just take care of Dawn for me, please! I give you my blessing," he said backing away.

"Dawnfire? She came back weak and cold…she told us you darkened her heart," Knockout told 'Bee, inwardly smiling when he saw the shock in the younger boy's eyes.

"No."

"I tried to save her but it was too late…her hair turned black, and her skin was ice," Knockout said watching as the young king began to break. "Your little sister is dead! Because of you!"

This was the final straw, Bumblebee stumbled in shock. "No…no she can't be," he said as the words sank in. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he wailed as he fell to his knees. The moment of his collapse caused every snowflake to freeze in place, giving off a weak glow.

Back at the palace the dignitaries and nearby peasants started in stunned silence as the blizzard froze in place, they looked and saw the young king on his knees wailing in sorrow.

-.-

Dawnfire stood leaned on Barricade, shivering as more blue designs covered her.

"Over there!" Soundwave shouted, as he saw Arcee and Smokescreen running to them.

Dawnfire stood up, and was about to run to him, when a sorrowful wail hit her ears. Looking in its direction, she saw her brother, on his knees crying…Knockout stood a few feet behind him holding a sword. Looking at Smokescreen, she turned and ran towards her brother (to everyone's surprise and shock). "NOOO!" she howled as she got in between 'Bee and the falling blade, just as the blast finished darkening her heart. In the blink of an eye, Dawnfire was a shadow-ice sculpture, the sword shattering on her freezing hand.

The force blew Knockout back, and a piece of the shattered sword landed next to 'Bee. Looking back he sees a black-icy hand, which he fallowed up to the face of his little sister. "DAWNFIRE!" he cried as he shot to his feet. "No please, no…" Tears began to run down his face as he broke down, holding onto the statue of that used to be his precious baby sister.

"Dawnfire?" Predaking said looking shocked as he and the others approached. Everyone who watched the event looked down in sorrow, missing the shadows and ice fade away.

Dawnfire blinked in confusion, stumbling a little bit at the heavy weight leaning on her. Looking at the cause of the sudden weight, she sees he brother holding her tightly crying. "Bumblebee?" she whispers.

Almost immediately 'Bee looked at her, relief and joy written clearly across his face, as was everyone else. "Dawnfire…" he said hugging her, "…don't you dare scare me like that _ever _again!" He held her by her shoulders as he said this. "You sacrificed yourself for me?" he asked confused after a moment.

"You're my big brother, I love you, even when you were keeping away from me to protect me," she said, adding the last part after a moment.

"An act of true love will bring light back to a blackened heart!" Predaking said in realization.

'Bee looked thoughtful for a moment. "Love will bring light…duh! After all this time it was right in front of me! Love!" he said beginning to reverse what he did.

"Bumblebee?" Dawnfire asked her brother confused, but soon realized what he was doing as the snowflakes began to retreat.

A large, glowing, blue snowflake appeared around 'Bee. And cracks began to spread across the sky, letting streams of light. A boat rose up under their feet, since it sank under the ice, giving them support as the ice vanished. Wisps of shadows and snow flew around growing bigger as they removed snow, ice, and all that 'Bee (unintentionally) caused. Around the city, people watched in relief and awe as everything began to return to normal. 'Bee brought his hands together, and shot the shadows and ice away, revealing sunny skies.

"Told ya you could do it," Dawnfire said nudging his arm.

"This is the best day of my life…and most likely my last," Predaking said as he began to vanish.

"Oh! Hang on!" 'Bee laughed as he made a small snow cloud that provided the shadowcon enough shadows to survive.

"I LIVE!" the small predacon shouted overdramatically.

Everyone just laughed and shook their heads, when the sound of groaning came to them. Looking over they saw Knockout getting to his feet. Megatron, Soundwave, Barricade, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Arcee, and even Optimus pulled out a weapon of some sorts.

"Give me a weapon! I wanna get him too!" Moonrose snapped. Bumblebee handed her his sword, and created himself a new one of ice and shadows. They were all about to probably beat the living scrap, or if 'Bee decided to execute him. But Dawnfire stood in their way shaking her head, and holding back her brother.

She walked over and stood in front of Knockout. "Dawnfire?" he said shocked. "He darkened your heart..?"

"The only black heart around here is yours!" she snapped turning away, before punching him sending him overboard.

"That's my sister!" 'Bee said proudly giving her a one-armed hug.

-.-

**Several days later.**

Most the visiting ships were leaving Kaon, all the dignitaries (minus Starscream) having forgiven 'Bee after he and Dawnfire explained what happened. Bumblebee stood next to the Polyhex dignitary, Jazz, as they threw Knockout into the brig. "I will return treacherous, pain in the aft to his country, we'll see what his twelve big brothers, and little sister think of his behavior.

"Thank you Jazz," 'Bee smiled, "Kaon is open for business with Polyhex anytime."

"Thank you sir," Jazz said with a wide grin.

"This is unacceptable! I am a victim of fear!" Starscream protested to the escort 'Bee gave him to make sure he left Kaon. "My neck hurts, is there a doctor I could see? Yes? No! I demand to see the king!"

"What do you want Starscream?" 'Bee growled from behind him, causing the Vosian prince leap in the air and turn around startled.

"What is the meaning of this treatment?! This is unacceptable for a business relationship between our two kingdoms!" the spoiled prince complained to the younger king.

'Bee rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Take a note," 'Bee said, and Stormbreaker pulled out a pen and paper. "Kaon will henceforth, and forevermore no longer do business of any sort with Vos!"

"WHAT!?" Starscream screamed as he and his guards were dragged onto the ship.

"Wait," 'Bee said as they began to take the Vosain twins back onto the boat. "You two should consider yourselves lucky that I decided against executing you two for treason and attempted assassination, but I don't ever want to see your faces anywhere in my borders ever again! Take them away!" He smiled in relief as he managed to vent his anger onto those two.

-.-

"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" both Barricade and Dawnfire said as they dragged a blindfolded Arcee and Smokescreen somewhere.

"Pole!" Smokescreen said as Dawnfire dragged him into a pole.

"Sorry," she said positioning him next to Arcee.

"SURPRSIE!" they said removing the blindfolds. "We owed you a sleigh!" Arcee and Smokescreen started in shock.

"We can't accept this," Arcee said.

"Too bad! No returns! Or exchanges! King's orders! He's made you two the official ice masters and deliverers," Dawnfire said.

"That's not a thing," Smokescreen said.

"Oh, sure it is," Barricade said.

"Do you like it?" Dawnfire asked.

"Like it?" Smokescreen said, he then picked up Dawnfire. "I love it! I could kiss you!" He then realized what he said, and set her down flushing embarrassedly. "Uh…I mean we could…I'd like to…may I-may we…wait what?!" He shut up when she kissed him on the cheek..

"Yes," she said, then he kissed her on the lips.

"You know," Barrcade began, "I never did tell you how that kiss made me feel…"

"How did it make you feel?" Arcee asked, just as he gave her a long kiss. She stood looking like she just had a daydream.

"It made me feel like that," Barricade said, before she grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him again.

Predaking in the meantime was causing chaos with Darksteel and Skylinx. "Charge my loyal subjects!" he shouted as they ran past the kissing couples.

-.-

"Everyone ready?!" 'Bee shouted as people gathered in the courtyard. People clapped and shouted in excitement. Smiling 'Bee put a foot out in front of him, ice covered the ground, making beautiful sculptures at the edge, turning to the fountains he carefully froze them to where they matched. He then shot shadows up into the air, they spun and swirled around, making beautiful patterns along the ground, making it looking like the water ripples someone would see underwater. People clapped more, than began to skate around.

"I like the open gates," Dawnfire said as she slid into her brother.

"We are never closing them again," 'Bee smirked as he made his sister's shoes into skates.

"'Bee they're lovely, but you know I don't skate," she said just as her brother took her hands.

"C'mon!" he said as he began to pull her around the rink.

Dawnfire looked at Arcee giving her a wink. Arcee smiled and nudged Skylinx, who then 'accidentally' ran into Moonrose as she was skating along. The impact sent Moonrose to the ground, but she didn't stop there, she continued to slide across the floor. Dawnfire saw and let go of her brother, skating into Smokescreen's waiting arms. Barricade and Arcee joined them with Megatron, Soundwave, and Optimus fallowing, as they watched Moonrose slide into 'Bee with a loud THUD, knocking him over on top of her.

"Ow…" 'Bee said rubbing his head.

"Get off me ya big oaf!"

Looking to the side he saw Moonrose glaring at him. "Well, it's not my fault that you ran into me," 'Bee said.

Realizing who she was arguing with, Moonrose blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry," she said.

"It's fine," 'Bee said standing up. "I don't believe we've properly met, I'm Bumblebee." He held out a hand to help her up.

"Moonrose," she said taking it, causing both of them to blush. "Wanna skate?"

"I'd love to," 'Bee said blushing more.

"I got another idea," Barricade said before he whispered something to Predaking, who just smiled and took off.

"What's he doing?" Soundwave asked.

"You'll see," Barricade said, sounding a little too cheery.

At that moment Predaking, took Moonrose's feet out from under her, causing the two to fall again, but this time it ended with them accidentally kissing. Both broke it apart blushing madly, but then looked angrily at the laughing group. With a dark grin 'Bee gave Moonrose (who was smiling just as evilly) and himself a pile of snowballs, and they began chunking them at their laughing friends.

"Hey!"

"We were trying to help!"

"It was their idea!"

"You two are the perfect couple! We couldn't resist!"

**A/N: and that's the end of Dark Snow. I appreciate all the reviews, I will be doing one on Frozen Fever, and if you all want I can do a short series showing how they're living after all of this. Just not sure when I'll get around to it. Let me know what you think. **


End file.
